jack_frost_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Persona 4: Jack Frost Golden
A game released in 2008. The game is a turn-based jrpg about a boy named Jack Frost who must find out who is murdering people in the country. The game was created by Jack Frost's grandfather. Story Jack frost moves to the country. He lives with his uncle, King Frost. Jack Frost realizes that he has a special power the day after living in the country; the ability to fight shadows inside of the TV. He meets a friend named Pyro Jack and he tells Pyro Jack about his power. Jack Frost and Pyro Jack both go into the TV and are greeted with Pyro's Shadow. Jack Frost defeats Pyro's shadow with his special power. After Pyro Jack accepts that his shadow is apart of him, Pyro also gains the special power. The next day, there is a murder in the country. Jack Frost and Pyro Jack both head into the TV World in order to see if the world is related with the murder. They find out that it is related, and they try to find out who did it. The next person they find in the TV is a person named Black Frost, and impulsive young girl. It turns out she has a shadow that is about to kill her before Jack Frost and Pyro Jack step in. They defeat her shadow, and Black Frost gains the special power. However, Black Frost doesn't know them and attacks them. They fight, and Jack Frost and Pyro Jack win. Black Frost finally agrees to help them find out who is putting people in the TV. The next person who is thrown into the TV is a serial killer named Jack Ripper. Jack Ripper is from the city and had killed 5 people before the events of Persona 4: Jack Frost Golden. When they see him in the TV, Jack Frost recognizes him as the serial killer from the city. They believe he is the one throwing people into the TV, until they realize he is scared of his shadow. They fight his shadow, and Jack Ripper comes to terms with his shadow. When they ask him if he is the person throwing people into the TV, he says no and that he was framed for his past crimes. They dont believe him, but he shows them evidence that a person named Magolor had murdered the people, showing images he had gained after the events of the 5 murders with Magolor in them. Magolor was actually one of the detectives in the country studying the case, who had changed his name to Galileo Galilei (Another name for God in their universe). They look for someone in town named Magolor, but they cannot find anyone. When the team finds Galileo Galilei, they realize he looks like Magolor and that Magolor changed his name to murder more people. The team throws Magolor into the TV, until Jack Ripper shoots Pyro Jack. It turns out Jack Ripper was another part of Magolor's soul in Jack Ripper's body. With Jack Frost and Black Frost left, they fight Jack Ripper and Magolor. Jack Ripper is badly wounded, but Magolor absorbs Jack Ripper's soul, strengthening his special power. With the death of his friend and the betrayal of Jack Ripper, Jack Frost strengthens his power fully and unlocks his persona, Izanagi-no-Okami. Since Magolor didn't unlock his persona, he could not defeat Jack Frost. Magolor tells Jack Frost that he respects him for being able to solve the mystery of the murder. Magolor and Jack Ripper die, as well as Pyro Jack. However, even after those events, murders keep happening. Jack Frost and Black Frost agree to go into the TV again to see what is going on. They see that there is a giant palace that appeared in the TV world. They go up the giant palace and they see Galileo Galilei. Galileo Galilei is the god of the Persona 4: Jack Frost Golden. With the power of the truth and friendship, Black Frost finally awakens her true persona, Haraedo-no-Okami. With their combined spirit, Black Frost and Jack Frost defeat Galileo Galilei. Jack Frost and Black Frost lose the ability to use their personas, and they continue on with their life. There is an extra boss in the game to fight Magolor's shadow, Magolor EX (also known as Magolor Feral ver.). Magolor EX is Magolor's true shadow. This boss is arguably the hardest boss in the game, but the rewards from after the battle are worth it. It will also give more insight into Magolor's character and his personality. Gameplay The gameplay of Persona 4:Jack Frost Golden is very similar to the gameplay of Persona 3: Bufu FEStival. In Persona 4, you can now control the other character's actions besides the main character. In the game, you must fight against shadows and defeat them. While fighting shadows, you can use an ability, use a normal attack, guard, or switch abilities. Shadows have many different weaknesses, and certain abilities work better on certain shadows. If a shadow is weak to a certain ability, they will get knocked down. If all shadows are knocked down, the team will be able to do an All-Out-Attack. This attack is guarenteed to do hit and it will hit with a lot of damage (depends on level and ability). Category:Items